brokenswordfandomcom-20200213-history
Vera Security
__FORCETOC__ Vera Security is located in a dead-end alley at the end of a deadbeat mall in Paris, France. George Stobbart manages to get its address and phone number after searching through Henri's office. Broken Sword 5: The Serpent's Curse In need for more information about this suspicious security company which Henri Dubois hired to take care of the exhibition's safety, George decides he needs to search their offices thoroughly. He first arrives to the desert gallery, where he meets Bassam. He tells George that Vera Security’ staff had rushed to set up the office. It looks like they had very low investment in it, new sign and no customers except from George. Once inside the office, he finds a woman screaming for her life. After a few seconds, George realizes she is very scared of a little cockroach that is walking next to her desk. Thanks to Bassam’s help, George manages to trap the old insect in a matchbox found within the office. Though he is not planning to dispose it, but to keep him comforted in his pocket. After saving the woman’s life, she introduces herself as Annette, Vera’s Security’s manager. Even though George tries to gather important information about the firm, she says nothing that can add to the case. Then he spots a black book on the counter which happens to be very important for the company according to Annette, but she is not going to let George take a peek. After distracting the manager with the radio, George is fast enough to see what the book holds. Apart from irrelevant information to the exhibition, George finds a compromising photograph of Annette and who it looks like to be Hector Laine. Now George has something that connects Anette with the Le Lézard Bleu Art Gallery, so she better start talking or he will find a way to make her talk. Unluckily, she has nothing new to add but to confess that she had a relationship with Laine that lasted very little. After following Laine to Henri's apartment to confront him about Annette, the night has covered the city and it’s time to visit again Vera’s Security which now are closed and luckily empty. By modifying the blinds’ electric circuit, George manages to sneak into the local and especially into the back’s office room. Here he finds a scooter that is usually used for delivering pizzas, coincidentally with the one that Henri’s killer used to pretend he was a delivery man to break into the middle of the exhibition. George also finds a letter stuck in a paper shredder which holds crucial information that links Roman Medovsky to the company. After learning this, George notices that something has been hidden inside an old vent. By using a paper clip, he manages to recover what it resembles to be… a gun! The gun used to kill Henri and intimidate the audience to steal “La Maledicció”. But after making this significant discovery, George realizes that Inspector Auguste Navet is right behind his back accusing him of planting the gun on the vent. He makes Sergeant Moue arrest George and take him to the station. He stays locked in a cell only for a day due to the lack of relevant evidence against George. Trivia *Romanovs, a Russian brand cigarette package, is found inside Vera Security. It is now Trevor's little sweet home. Gallery Vera security 1.png|Outside Vera Security Vera security 21.png|Vera Security's backoffice Vera security 31.png|Reconstructed letter found in the back office Vera security 5.png|Inspector Navet finds George holding the killer's gun Category:Broken Sword: The Serpent's Curse Category:Paris, France Category:Vera Security Office Category:Location Category:Places of interest